


Wingporn

by waldorph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so, Dean'd thought blowjobs were out.  Set in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/11692">Epiphany/Apocalypse</a> 'verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingporn

When he said "worship" Dean hadn't really ever thought he'd get to experience it first hand.

Angels might worship God's creation abstractly, but Dean was thinking that in reality, sucking cock was out.

Clearly, Dean needs to stop pretending to think, because he is bad at it, and wrong besides.

His hands grip the table, fingers digging into the wood, and trying not to shove his cock down the angel's throat.

Long fingers trail up his thighs, slide behind his balls and trace the underside and Dean bites his lip, whimpering, cock absolutely throbbing, pressure building at the base of his spine and skull and it's been too long and he's gotta come soon, or his head might actually explode, and then where would the world be?

Something soft traces around his sides, a smooth caress on his back and that's--

Dean's eyes snap open and he gasps, because Castiels large wings have folded around them, tangible and real and fluttering around him and stroking him and he is never having sex with a human again.

"Please," he begs, gasps, chokes. "Oh please, please, I've- you've got-I need, please."

A smile curves around Dean's cock, and Castiel pulls off, increases suction, and the air hits his wet, achingly hard cock and if he doesn't come now he's actually going to die.

"You are more polite now than ever else," Castiel observes.

Dean, chest heaving, mouth dry, stares at him, hips twitching helplessly, seeking. "I will smite your ass," he manages.

Castiel smiles (smirks really), and then there is glorious suction on his cock and tongue--where did he learn to do that with his tongue?--and the wings are stroking his arms, his back, his neck, his face, and that bastard has a feather teasing Dean's balls and Dean comes so hard his knees actually give out.

He collapses, boneless, against Castiel, and sighs contentedly as the wings fold around them, keeping them safe.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Not-Valentine's Itty-Bitty Podfic Anthology 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343061) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
